


Sleepyhead

by ivywingtr



Series: Tales of Viridian [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: what is tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivywingtr/pseuds/ivywingtr
Summary: how they wake up(short drabbles)
Relationships: others not so much - Relationship, some of the relationships are pretty ambiguous tbh
Series: Tales of Viridian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129295
Kudos: 1





	Sleepyhead

sleepyhead

"..ke up! Oh my Astris, you're going to make us late. Wake up!"

Eliza stirred awake. "..what time is it.." she mumbled sleepily.

"It's already 8:05, Liza. Everyone else's already gone."

She rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses. A blanket fell off her shoulders, and onto the ground around her chair. Looking around, she realized that she must have fallen asleep while studying last night.

Patricia was standing next to her with a piece of toast in her hand, uniform jacket hanging loosely on her shoulders and tie undone. "Morning, sleepyhead."

Eliza smiled warmly at the angel. "Morning."

-+-

Bill was suddenly jolted out of a dream by the sound of a very loud horn next to his ear. He jolted awake, still half asleep. "Whattimeizit??"

Belle set the airhorn down on the desk next to their shared bunkbed. "8:00. You have exactly 15 minutes to get dressed if you want to make just on time.

He blinked a few times, then laid back down. "Just a few more minutes..."

She blasted the air horn in the air once again. "Up."  
He grumbled, getting out of bed and grabbing a change of clothes. Grabbing his tie, he kissed Belle on the cheek. "Meet you outside the dorm."

Belle put a hand to her cheek, shaking her head. "That boy..."

+-+

Gabe shook Carter and Marco's shoulders gently. "Hey, wake up. We're going to be late, you two."

Carter just curled around Marco a bit tighter. "Not now, Mom.."

Marco scrunched his face up, then opened his eyes. "Good morning, Carter. Good morning, Gabe."

The werewolf smiled fondly at the sight of his boyfriends. "Morning, Marco. Carter, please."

"Fine.."

Reluctant to get up, he pressed a kiss to the crown of Marco's head, who giggled. Then, he was dragged out of bed by Gabe. "It's almost 8, and I made some breakfast for the sleepyheads."

Marco stretched. "You didn't have to do that, Gabe. Thank you, though!" Carter nodded. "Yeah, we could have just made some toast."

"Yes, but I love you two. Of course I'd make you something. Now, let's hurry before it gets cold."

He nodded. "Yeah, let's."

===--

Mark was woken by rapid pounding on his door. "COME ON, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

He rolled over. "GO AWAY, AND LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE."

"NO, COME ON! DO YOU WANT TO BE LATE?!" More pounding.

Grumpily, he went over to the door yanked it open, and was greeted by a messily-dressed Evan. "LATE FOR WHAT."

"School, of course! Don't we have ten minutes until class starts?"

Mark pointed outside. "It's still dark outside, right?"  
Evan nodded. "Yes, but-"

"..."  
He grabbed Evan's phone from his hand and checked the time, then glanced at the clock on his desk.

"So, whY ARE YOU WAKING ME UP AT 3 IN THE MORNING ON A SATURDAY? AND WHY IS YOUR PHONE SET FIVE HOURS AHEAD???"

Evan looked at the clock for a moment, then at his phone. "..oh, right. I forgot that I was messing around with my phone yesterday."  
Mark sighed. "Evan, you're my friend, but I'm really close to committing murder right now."

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> and then they were both ten minutes late for class the following week because Evan messed up his alarms trying to correct them


End file.
